Modern enterprise computing solutions often deploy one or more different access management and/or identity services for allowing authentication, authorization, token exchanges, identity management, etc. Additionally, different access management and/or identity services are accessible via different methods and/or utilizing different application programming interfaces (APIs). However, such APIs may not be configured for interaction with external entities, such as mobile devices or cloud applications, over the Internet. Additionally, such external entities may not be natively capable of interacting with enterprise computing solutions and/or their deployed access management and/or identity management systems. As such, finding improved was to manage identities continues to be a priority.